eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mission Improbable...
behind the wardrobe inside | next = It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon!| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *The spots to place the listening devices are marked with small blue sparkles. Placing the listening devices does NOT drop your disguise. If you for some reason lose the disguise and need to use Stealth or Invisibility, placing the listening device WILL drop Stealth or Invisibility. *Picking up purple glowing question marks in the zone WILL drop the disguise you put on when you entered the zone (you can pick up the same shinies in the other 2 versions of the zone too). *Movable boards appear in various locations throughout the zone that will allow you to walk or jump shorter distances across wide chasms. If a location seems unreachable, look for a blue, glowing, movable board and place it to make the jump shorter. Use mouse wheel to spin board and keep fat end on rock side. *Using will let you jump far enough to ignore the need for the movable board in this particular mission. It may cause some odd pet or merc pathing issues though when you jump the long chasms. Steps # Zone into The Icy Keep which is the doors directly left of where you enter Frostfell Wonderland Village at Loc . # On zone entry, harvest and skin the dead yeti laying in the snow immediately to your right as you enter the zone. #*If you kill any of the creatures in the zone it will activate a 30 minute quest success / fail timer. #*It is still possible to finish the quest within 30 minutes even with the timer active. # Examine (use) the pelt that appears in your inventory. You will now take on the illusion form of a yeti and the pelt disguise in your inventory will disappear. # Follow path to the right to enter the courtyard through a hole in the east wall # Device Locations in the order you will encounter them: #* north side of chasm at courtyard entry hole #* between towers by barricade #* between towers against south wall #* inside west tower at bottom #* inside west tower at top # pick up plank at to cross chasm to east tower - N.B. it only reaches one way round! #* inside east tower at bottom #* end of upper walk exiting west from tower #* roof of east tower in alcove #* end of west walk along castle wall #* end of east walk along castle wall # Return to Aildiun for your reward. Rewards * *Choose one of the following - SAVE these weapons for future use in the group version of the zone, as they are needed as part of the strategy to defeat the many of the "bosses" in that version. **Levels 70 - 90: ***Ice Axe of Vivid Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Vivid Hues **Levels 60 - 70: ***Ice Axe of Vibrant Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Vibrant Hues **Levels 50 - 60: ***Ice Axe of Brilliant Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Brilliant Hues **Levels 40 - 50: ***Ice Axe of Glowing Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Glowing Hues **Levels 30 - 40: ***Ice Axe of Illuminating Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Illuminating Hues **Levels 20 - 30: ***Ice Axe of Glistening Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Glistening Hues **Levels 10 - 20: ***Ice Axe of Glimmering Hues ***Two-Handed Axe of Glimmering Hues **Levels 2 - 10: ***Ice Axe of Sparkling Hues ***Two-Handed Ice Axe of Sparkling Hues